Nunca será tuya
by Brassica
Summary: {re-editado} Lo único que le queda es quedarse a su lado, sirviendo de objeto para el placer de aquél ente maligno que le quitó todo. — Naraku/Kikyö. / Non-con.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Título:<strong> Nunca será tuya.  
><strong>Pareja<strong>: Naraku. Kikyö.  
><strong>Rated:<strong> M.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Sexo no consensuado (violación).

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen:<strong> Lo único que le queda es quedarse a su lado, sirviendo de objeto para el placer de aquél ente maligno que le quitó todo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Nunca será tuya<strong>  
>—Capítulo Único—<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Rasga la blanca piel con sus garras y la sangre brota con prisa de las heridas; en su expresión se denota el goce ante la mueca de dolor que se postra en el delicado rostro de su víctima, incapaz de moverse o gemir de dolor debido a su orgullo.

Sonríe y recorre por sobre la ropa el plano abdomen de la fémina con su mano, procediendo a rasgar el kosode y la kahama que le impiden apreciar el vientre de la sacerdotisa. Ella se remueve en su sitio y voltea su rostro ante la amenaza de otro beso que, seguramente, le lastimará los labios al igual que el anterior. Los ojos rojizos del captor destellan en lujuria al apreciar los pechos descubiertos de la morena, forcejeando por liberarse.

Se inclina lo que es necesario y atrapa uno de los morenos pezones en su boca. Ella gime y se tensa al mismo tiempo mientras reprime una mala palabra, tomando de improviso uno de los largos mechones rebeldes del maldito. Naraku la observa de reojo y procede a morder con algo de fuerza el botón entre sus dientes, para luego chuparlo tal chupete y mimarlo con dedicación.

Kikyou se siente desfallecer, inundada por la vergüenza, la ira y la derrota al mismo tiempo.

—N-no, déjame… —Murmura apenada, girando su rostro y por ende su mirada a otro punto clave de la oscura habitación; sus manos cobran vida y se posan en la cabeza del hanyou, tratando de apartarlo de sus prominentes pechos sin éxito.

El estruendoso sonido de un rayo da paso al impasible sonido de la tormenta. La recámara se ilumina en todos azules y plateados conforme los truenos hacen acto de presencia en el cielo.

—¡Naraku! —Gimotea y se encorva en el futón presa del placer y la angustia de reaccionar ante él y sus pecaminosas caricias. Abre sus ojos nuevamente y aprecia los rojizos orbes del ser que hace muchísimos años le arrebató la vida, los ojos de ése mismo ente desgraciado que, justo ahora, le hace sentir cosas que jamás hubo siquiera imaginado.

—Sí, así me gusta verte Kikyou: frágil, indefensa, totalmente a mi merced —Musita satisfecho, invadiendo el poco espacio personal que le queda a la mujer situándose entre sus piernas sin mucho esfuerzo—. Vamos, gime más para mí —Susurra demandante, lamiendo el torso desnudo de la fémina con urgencia mientras dirige sus manos al lazo rojo que sostiene el bombacho pantalón que la caracteriza como sacerdotisa.

—¡Vete, aléjate, no me toques! —Lloriquea y forcejea tras escuchar el sonido de la tela carmín rasgándose, acompañada por la risa que el pelinegro poco se esmera en reprimir—. ¡No, por favor! —Un beso certero en su plano vientre la hace callar y jadear en signo de sorpresa, las manos de él se internan entre los despojos de aquél pantalón que antes llevaba puesto y acarician la tersa piel de sus piernas con erotismo.

—Shh —Pide silencio y tapa la boca de la pelinegra con una de sus manos; Kikyou trata de morderlo pero no lo consigue. Él sonríe.

—He esperado mucho tiempo por esto. —Ríe como siempre lo hace mientras lo dice, desamarrando su propio kimono para, acto seguido, dejar al descubierto su ejercitado, pétreo y pálido pecho desnudo. La sacerdotisa siente el miedo recorrerla de pies a cabeza con más intensidad y trata de apartarse de él, cerrar sus piernas o gritar como **nunca** hubo gritado pidiendo ayuda.

El hombre se siente ansioso y no puede despegar aquella sucia sonrisa de burla lejos de su cara. El observar a la mujer que le había dado tantos problemas a lo largo de su recorrido por los fragmentos de la perla, ahí, debajo de él, justo por quebrarse emocionalmente le induce una enferma satisfacción.

Se apresura y terminó de quitarse todas sus vestimentas sin mayor esfuerzo; desde el panorama trasero a ambos, se puede apreciar la bizarra cicatriz en forma de araña adornando casi por completo su ancha espalda, mientras se sitúa más cómodamente en el lugar que, posiblemente, ocupará toda la noche al lado de Kikyou.

El cielo truena y la lluvia no tiene intenciones de cesar. Los gimoteos de ella ante la cálida sensación del cuerpo masculino sobre el suyo indican que, efectivamente, se ha quebrado.

—¿Lista? —Pregunta él con falsa amabilidad, acariciando ásperamente una de las mejillas de la pelinegra. Kikyou lo observa aterrada y con furia en sus orbes oscuros, deseándole la mismísima muerte, queriendo adquirir la fuerza que las almas le brindaban para levantarse y propinarle un maldito puñetazo a la nariz perfecta que poseía aquél ser desgraciado—. Tendré cuidado, lo prometo —De nuevo usa aquél tono de voz falso, ¿la creerá tonta?

El rostro de la mujer se deforma en cuanto siente toda la extensión del demonio entrar en ella con brutalidad tras un simple movimiento de caderas, posiblemente desgarrando todo a su paso. El alarido de dolor que deja escapar posiblemente habría alertado hasta el más sordo de que algo bueno no está ocurriendo en la oscura habitación del babuino blanco. Naraku sonríe con sorna, feliz de, por fin, haberle arrebatado la única fibra de pureza que quedaba en el mórbido cuerpo femenino.

Entre el ardor y el dolor punzante en su bajo vientre, el rostro de cierto peliplateado abarca la mente de la sacerdotisa completamente; su sonrisa, sus atenciones con ella, sus promesas… Promesas de protección que jamás cumple, palabras que el viento se terminaba llevando o que ambos se tragaban con sus besos. InuYasha también era cruel, era el más malévolo de todos por lavarle el cerebro con esperanzas de salvación que siempre terminaban quemándose con el tiempo, igual que ella en un principio.

Naraku se hunde en ella cuanto puede, sintiendo el pubis de la pelinegra a medida que se introduce más en ella. No tiene compasión alguna; se inclina hacia abajo y lame las lágrimas que escurren de las pálidas mejillas de la mujer, liberándola de manos esporádicamente para erguirse nuevamente y manosear sus pechos con brutalidad mientras la oye gemir inconscientemente y jadear exhausta.

—¿Por qué lloras Kikyou? —Le pregunta entre jadeos, sin detenerse en su constante vaivén ni un instante—. ¿Acaso es posible que tu maltrecho cuerpo de barro sienta cómo te poseo? —Ríe a carcajadas ante la expresión de dolor que adorna cruelmente el rostro de ella al decirle aquello.

—¡Ah! —Lloriquea ella con la respiración agitada, sintiendo cómo el miembro de su captor se abre paso dentro de ella, separándola rápidamente.

—Grítalo, grita mi nombre —Demanda él embistiéndola de manera feroz, quedándose quieto en su interior mientras se agacha a besar sus labios con brusquedad—. ¡Vamos, di que me quieres a mí y no a él!

—¡Nunca! —Las duras palabras son acompañadas de la luz que ilumina temporalmente la habitación—. Podrás poseer mi cuerpo, ¡pero mi alma jamás será tuya! —Le escupe las palabras con odio, sonriendo con rostro demacrado a causa de tanto llorar. Naraku frunce el entrecejo y sale completamente de ella, para tomarla del antebrazo y alzarla, desnuda y con las ropas rotas colgando de sus extremidades, del futón.

—Entonces, querida Kikyou, me temo que no abandonarás este castillo sino hasta tu muerte. —Murmura cruelmente, mirándola resentido. La odiaba, y odiaba al maldito Onigumo por forzarlo a complacerse con aquél cuerpo de barro que distaba mucho de lo que había sido, y de lo que podría haber poseído hacía cincuenta años.

—Yo ya estoy muerta. —Refuta ella con frialdad, zafándose del agarre del de orbes carmines para, consecuentemente, caer de bruces al suelo—. Me quedaré aquí hasta que logre matarte con mis manos. —Habla una vez más, tratando de respirar… Naraku no le permitía absorber el número de almas que necesitaba y, por ello, se encontraba débil e indefensa.

El susodicho entrecierra los ojos y se da media vuelta, dándole poca importancia a su desnudez.

—Entonces, que así sea.

.

.

.

**Nunca será tuya.**  
><strong>Capítulo Único.<strong>  
><strong>FIN.<strong>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Publicado: 24.03.12.<br>Reeditado: 25.09.14.


End file.
